Crimes of Vegeta
Summary Grandpara shows visible frustration at the failures of his puppets as he powers up to his max causing multiple rifts in time across the universe and resulting in a massive disturbance in time. Grandpara reveals his plant to de-stable all of time and cause it to collapse on itself in order to reset and timeline in his own image. Eliminating everyone across history he deems to unnecessary and all those who wronged him in his eyes as his time as Atla. Vegeta senses Bulma as part of his being along with Goku and a number of people he absorbed causing his rage to further increase his power and punches him the rib destroying apart of his armour as Grandpara attempts to strike at him. Dial powers up further and proceeds to kick the colossal foe in the face and sends him hurtling towards outer region of the Solar System. Grandpara simply shrugs of both attacks and tells Vegeta that he was motivated into his plan due to the Saiyan Prince destroy his planet and killing everyone. He reveals that after his people was revived by Mr. Popo - he wasn't revived along with them as he was already reincarnated and angrily shouts that his life was stolen from him by Chronoa and Vegeta. He angrily tells them that he has been trying to reverse the reincarnation for a long time and has been unable to gather the necessary energy to do so forcing him to wait on the sidelines as multiple taboos were committed by Future Trunks and the Time Breakers. He was then contacted by Mechikabura who reveals that he has the plan to return his life to him, but needs to give him time. Grandpara reduced at Mechikabura's revelation and reveals that recovering his all of his memories and personality was the first step as most of them were removed to prevent him from going against the Supreme Kai of Time. He claims that Vegeta is justified for his anger at the death of his son, but he is even more furious of his stolen life as he unleashes his massive ki causing large tremors across the Multi-Universe and even time. Grandpara swears to make Vegeta pay and begins to absorb even more temporal energy and begins absorbing the energy of the Earthlings and creatures across the universe as he fires his Orb of Time at Vegeta, but he deflects it with a ki blast into a gas giant and causes the planet to reduce to dust as a result as he fires another at Dial, but he simply dodges the energy sphere as it collides with a belt of asteroids. Grandpara begins to transform once again as his current body begins to expand allow Dial to strike with Dragon Fist and save each of the fighters sealed away by Mira and the others during the Demon Realm Assault along with Mira and Towa as the fighters are freed meanwhile Mechikabura remains trapped with Grandpara's other absorption victims. An explosion engulfs the Solar System shocking the others and cause them to wonder what is happening. Battles *Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (Colossus Form) Category:Fanga